theshadowcourtfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shadow Court
Summary The faction known as the Shadow Court is hard to really pin down. In many ways it's members are not true Sith, but at the same time they are definitely not Jedi. Perhaps it is enough to conclude that they fight on the side of the Empire, even though their true ambitions may lie somewhere on a parallel path. History The group was formed around the year 10 ATC, largely comprised of Fallen Jedi and powerful Sith Masters, but also a few lesser Siths-in-training, and even some non-Force Sensitives. 'Hierarchy' The Shadow Court has no one true leader, for this would lead to far too grim internal conflicts as is the nature of Sith and their Power Struggles. Instead, all members of the Court accept the Dark Side itself as the guiding force of the Court, and all individual power and influence aside from that is granted depending on each and every member's worth and prowess. The High Lords By right of power, a chosen elite of the Court together interprets the will of the Dark Side. They are the High Lords; and when the Dark Side is unwilling to guide or direct they settle more trivial and worldly matters of the Court together as a council. There are currently a total of five High Lords. The Disciples of the Void The Disciples are force-wielding men and women of the Court. They all aspire to one day reach true greatness in their own right, but for now most of them are still studying as apprentices under one of their superiors. The hierarchial structure of the Disciples is, from top to bottom: Shadowguard - An elite warrior with a good grasp of the Force. The Shadowguard is, aside from the High Lords themselves, the only person with the right to take on apprentices. Adept - The adept is someone who has come relatively far in their training and proved their value. In terms of power, they would be the equivalent of a Jedi Knight. Acolyte - Unlike the Tyro, this Disciple has been assigned a Master and begun to undertake their dark studies. Tyro - Freshly recruited, the Tyro has not yet earned the honor of studying under a Master. They are looked down upon by the other disciples, and not yet considered worthy of true respect. The Knights of the Void The bounty hunters and imperial agents who have sworn their loyalty to the Court are known as "Knights". Perhaps there is some irony behind the name, as a way to suggest that the title that the Jedi bestow upon their own is only used by the Court to address those without any actual understanding of the Force. The chain-of-command within the order is, from top to bottom: Commander - The Commander is a senior officer of the Knights. As the Captains command their own group of soldiers, the Commander is responsible for his own group of Captains. Captain - This is the first rank where Knights will receive officer duties. Captains normally command a personal squad of up to four men in total. Soldier - The Soldier is someone who has been truly accepted into knighthood. He/She is finally considered a worthy warrior and representative of the Shadow Court. Recruit - The lowest rank of the Knights. Considered little more than cannon fodder. For as the Imperial saying goes: "Troops are expendable." Current, notable Knights are Captains Jimi Harlan and Gereorth. The Imperial Directive The Shadow Court has it's own set of laws and philosophical doctrines. Together, they are known as the "Directive", a way for the faction's members to live and act. The Imperial Directive is quoted in it's entirety below: